Switched
by DaniminaFan
Summary: When lighting strikes Mode when Wilhelmina and Daniel are working late, everything seems okay other for the fact that the power is out. But the next morning they find that a whole lot more has changed... Danimina of course! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

OKay, it's two in the morning and I can't sleep. And I'm bored. Count that up and it gets you one seriously weird Danimina fic!

CHAPTER 1

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes when Daniel enters her office, looking just as depressed and pathetic as he'd been looking for the last few months. Ever since Molly died.

"Can I come in?"

She smirks, nodding slightly and he enters, sitting down across from her timidly.

"I brought you the newest sale figures."

"You can put it on my desk, thanks."

He lifts a brow, gathering a titbit of strength from who knows where.

"Wilhelmina, I'm not your assistant. I brought it so we can discuss it. Now."

"Fine. I…"  
She surpasses a shriek when there's a flash of lighting, followed by complete and utter darkness.

"What the hell happened?"

Even though she figures that the question is wimpy and something only Daniel Meade would ask, she can't deny that he sounds somewhat manlier in the darkness. Still, the question was undeniably wimpy and she rolls her eyes even though he can't see it.

"The electricity is down. Must have something to do with the lighting. Do you have a flash light in your office?"

"Who has a flash light in their office?"

His question is answered when a flash light suddenly shines on him and he looks at Wilhelmina with a small smile.

"Of course you'd have one."

"I wanted us to split up and take a look around, make sure everything's okay. Get the power going again."

"I'm not walking around in the dark."

She rolls her eyes, sighing.

"Obviously, Daniel. You can stay in the safety of my office or you can come with me. Whatever."

"I'll come with you. It's not like I'm scared or anything."

Wilhelmina simply rolls her eyes, walking out the office without a word. Daniel doesn't hesitate before following her and the two slowly make their way to the switchboard.

The burning smell reaches them quickly and Wilhelmina puts a hand over her mouth.

"Oh this is…"

"Disgusting."  
Daniel finishes for her, looking as though he might gag.

"I guess the lighting hit us. There…"  
There's another flash of lighting, followed by a particularly loud rumbling and before they know it, Daniel and Wilhelmina are in each other's arms.

Wilhelmina looks at Daniel irritably, rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's brave, Daniel. Grab onto me."

"You jumped onto me!"

"Oh please! You grabbed me into your arms."

Daniel sighs, shaking his head.

"You know, I think we should just head home. We're not going to be able to do anything tonight."  
"Fine."

She storms off without waiting for him and Daniel groans in frustration, slowly making his way through the darkness.

The first thought striking Wilhelmina Slater the next morning, is that something is different. For one, the smell surrounding her is not that of vanilla as she's used to, but something more along the lines of old socks. She opens her eyes slowly, gathering her surroundings in awe. Blue curtains, a messy room with clothes strewn over the floor, an old pizza box in the corner.

"Where the hell am I?"

The voice that leaves her mouth is not her own and she swallows back a shriek, slowly looking down at her hands. Manly hands.

Stunned, she stands up, making her way through the pile of clothes to the closet, opening it in hopes of finding a mirror. Her hopes are dashed when all she finds is more dirty clothes and she makes her way to what she presumes to be the bathroom.

She breathes a sigh of relief upon finding the mirror, but her relief is cut short when she recognizes the reflection.

"Daniel Meade, you are dead."

Daniel opens his eyes with a groan when he hears a shrill cry, searching for his alarm.

"Who changed my alarm to crying?"

He chokes at the sound of his voice, looking at the hand he had stretched out to the alarm.

A very feminine hand with long black nails.

"Oh my…"  
Another cry echoes through the room and he stands up, slowly walking to the crib.

"William?"

He picks the baby up nervously, holding it against his chest and… He looks down at that chest, his eyes widening significantly.

"Okay, I definitely did not have these last night!"

He puts William back in the crib, looking down his satin covered chest in awe.

"Miss Slater, I…"  
He looks up when a strange man enters the room, jumping back.

"Who are you?"

"The new nanny. Cara couldn't make it today, so the agency sent me."  
"Oh. Okay, um… yes. Take the baby and I… I'll go take a shower. Yeah, I think I'll do that."

He heads to the shower, grinning brightly.

Okay, so something strange was up and he was – somehow – in Wilhelmina's body. But there was no way he was going to be able to figure it out, so he might as well have fun with it…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Still don't own it.

CHAPTER 2:

Wilhelmina stares at her reflection disgustedly, touching the day old beard with hesitation. She reaches for the razor, looking at it warily before putting it down again.

"There is no way that is touching my face."

She finally gets the short hair to look presentable, heading to the room to find something to wear. She finally decides on an Armani suit and a crisp white shirt, checking her reflection again before shrugging.

"This will have to do."

In the Slater house, it is a whole different story.

Daniel eyes his reflection with a jackpot smile he had never seen on Wilhelmina's face. So far his outfit for the day consisted of black La Pearla underwear and heels. He checks himself in the mirror one last time before deciding to go get some breakfast before picking an outfit for the day.

"Miss Slater?"

Daniel turns at the man's surprised voice, arching a brow.

"Yeah?"

"I… was just going to get some… milk for the breast. I mean for the baby."

Daniel grins, sitting down on the kitchen counter, nodding happily.

"Go ahead."

The babysitter hurries to get the milk out of the fridge, tripping over his own feet on his way out of the kitchen. Daniel jumps off the counter, looking at the empty fridge in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with this woman?"

He sighs, heading back to the room and opening the closet.

"Well. This is going to be harder than I thought."

Wilhelmina sighs when the elevator stops on Mode's floor, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I can do this."

She tries to sneak past reception, but with no avail. Amanda immediately leans towards her suggestively, her eyes wide.

"Hey Daniel! You look good!"

"Shut up!"

She rushes to her office, looking at Marc hopefully.

"I need to see Daniel. I mean, I am Daniel. I need to see Wilhelmina."

Marc looks at her blankly, utter disrespect written on his face.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you deaf?"

He lifts a brow, shrugging.

"Willie isn't in yet."  
"What?"

"You heard me. She isn't in yet."

"Tell him… I mean her… tell her to stop by my office as soon as she's in. And I mean it."

She walks toward Daniel's office with a sigh, retching when she realises that she was going to be staring at Betty Suarez for a whole day.

"Morning, Daniel."  
The metallic smile hits her like a truck and she forces herself to smile.

"Morning… Betty."

"Are you okay?"

"I… I'm not feeling myself today. I'll just… go to my office."

Betty nods, still grinning brightly.

"Oh, I need you to approve these. That way we can send it off without Wilhelmina getting it and changing it."

"Oh really?"  
Wilhelmina lifts a brow, taking the files.

"Good idea, Betty. We really shouldn't let… Wilhelmina… find these."

She heads to the office, a small smile gracing her face.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all… She could use it to her advantage...

"Wilhelmina?"

Daniel looks at Amanda with a friendly smile.

"Morning, Amanda."

The blonde pales in terror, sinking back beneath the counter and Daniel shrugs before walking to Wilhelmina's office.

"Willie?"

Marc's eyes widen when he sees his boss walking towards him, dressed the shortest of skirts, paired with a daringly low cut top and heels.

"Morning, Marc."

"Willie, are you okay?"

"Of course. Don't I look okay?"

Marc lifts a brow, eyeing the outfit slowly.

"That depends on whether you're a fashion magazine editor or a courtesan."

"Oh, Marc!"  
Daniel laughs, checking his watch.

"So is Wil… I mean Daniel in?"

"Yeah. He was looking for you."  
Daniel nods, smirking.  
"Of course. I'll just… go to his office right now."

Marc just nods in shock and Daniel rushes to his own office, smiling warmly when he sees Betty.

"Hey Betty."

"Wilhelmina! Morning, I… eh… are you here to see Daniel?"

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm here to see him. Is he in?"

Betty nods and Daniel throws the door opening, entering the office with a grin. Within seconds Wilhelmina is pressed against him, looking at him threateningly.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Be serious, Wilhelmina. I couldn't have done this. What did you do?"

"Why would I want to steal your body, Daniel?"

"I don't know! Why would I want to steal yours?"

Wilhelmina lifts a brow, looking at Daniel disgustedly.

"I could think of a few reasons. And what the hell am I wearing?"

Daniel smirks, lifting his chin.

"You mean you don't like it?"

"I look like a hooker!"

"And I look like Marc!"

Wilhelmina smirks, shrugging.

"At least you look like you have some fashion sense. I on the other hand…"

Daniel shrugs, looking at her daringly and she grabs his arm, her eyes narrowed.

"Where the hell is my son?"

"With the baby sitter."

"We're going to my place."

"What? Why?"

She throws her hand up in the air furiously.

"Because, Daniel! I want my body back!"

"Don't you think I want mine back too?"

They look at each other warily and Wilhelmina sighs.

"Look, the best way to discuss this is to go to my place and think about why this happened and just… I need to see my son, Daniel."

Daniel finally nods, smiling at her.

"I guess we have to make the best of this."


End file.
